Never Stop Loving You Jelsa one shot
by HerHighnessElsa
Summary: Elsa and Jack have known each other for several months now. They both have started to fall in love with each other but Elsa realized something that changes any hope whatsoever of their future together.


**Hi everyone! I am new to and this is my first story I have published, so please tell me how I did in the comments below, and I will try to post often! I'm so excited to post this first one! :) Here is my first posted fluffy Jelsa one shot... Enjoy!**

Elsa's POV:

Silence wrung throughout my room…so peaceful…so quiet. I was having some time to myself after a large celebration meant for Anna's engagement to Kristoff down in the ballroom. It was very exciting, with dancing, food, and engagement gifts, but I had spent weeks planning and organizing this so I was exhausted. I had spent the evening mostly with Anna, but also checking every few minutes to make sure everything was in place. I kicked off my blue heels that had created a painful blister on my ankle, and put them in my closet. I then walked over to my vanity and took my platinum hair out of its bun it had been in for the past five hours. My hair fell down my shoulder in waves and relieved my head from the upcoming head ache I knew would come soon. With a long, heavy sigh I slowly walked over to sit down in a chair at my desk to fill out some papers that needed to be signed before the next day. The time was 8:30 p.m., which wasn't too late, but after a day like I had, I was drained from any energy. I tiredly looked over the papers with half open eyes and signed my name at the bottom of each one, ignoring trading options from Weselton and the Southern Isles. A stack of signed papers sat to the left of me and a stack of blank ones sat to the right of me. My mind couldn't stay on this any longer, but I knew that I would be in deep trouble with neighboring kingdoms if I didn't have these filled out in time. Honestly, right now, all I could think of was Jack. I had done a lot of thinking about him lately. Our time spent together was special, and we each could see that feelings were sprouting between us. I had met Jack three months ago, and after getting to know him, I felt so different around him. At first I wasn't sure of what I was feeling, but now I do. Love. I realized it about a day ago. It's such a strong feeling that I can't describe it. I had never loved anyone before, so this feeling is new to me. But this love isn't as easy as others. We're two different types of people; he's immortal and I'm mortal. It's a problem that I don't think can be fixed. I then realize one day I'll die, and Jack will live on. One day I'll be old, and Jack will still look 18. One day he may not love me anymore, and move on to somebody else. The feeling that you know you can't be with the one you love can shatter a heart, including mine. A single tear fell down my cheek, followed by more and more, and eventually I was bawling. I put my head down on my desk and continued crying. Suffering from a heartbreak is painful. Every tear that I cried froze on my cheek, and disappeared. Suddenly a cold hand was placed on my upper back. I sniffled and looked up to see it was Jack. I stared at him with watery eyes and my lip quivered. Jack widened his stunning ice blue eyes and furrowed his brow. "Snowflake, what's wrong?" he asked. Without an answer, I leaped into his arms and tightly hugged him. My head nuzzled into his shoulder and tears kept streaming down my cheeks. I gripped onto his hoodie before my face as if it was the last time I would ever see him. Jack fell back a bit but quickly gained his balance. His hand tangled into my hair. "Els, what happened?" he asked. I tried to answer but my whimpering made it hard to speak. "P-please don't l-leave me Jack," I blurted out. Jack hugged me tighter. "Why would I ever leave you?" he cooed. His voice almost seized my crying. "B-because your immortal and I'm…" I stuttered. "…mortal." The last word triggered more tears to fall down my soaking cheek. Jack laid his head on the top of mine. "That doesn't mean I'll ever leave you," he said calmingly. I tried to smile but it was impossible at the moment. "B-but when I get older you stay young and y-you probably won't l-love me anymore but another," I sobbed. I felt Jack shake his head. "I could never love anyone like I love you. And I don't care how old you get, my feelings are genuine," he replies. As my crying came to an end, I looked up at Jack who was still holding me tightly in his arms. "But—" I tried to object to the last comment, but his lips met mine. I was caught off guard for a moment, but embraced the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to reach him. He put his hands on my waist and hugged me. Breaking apart, he rested his forehead on mine and smiled, which I did in return. My cheeks heated up and were I'm sure a burgundy red by now. "I just don't know how it's going to work out, Jack," I said. Jack slightly frowned but replaced it with a faint smile. "I don't either, but nothing can stop me from loving you. I've thought about how I'll live on forever and you won't and it kills me every time I even begin thinking about it," he says. I nod. "Why does this have to be so hard?" I ask. Jack bit his lip and pulled me into a hug. "Sometimes life throws things at you that you think you can't escape, and this just happens to be one of those times. But Els, no matter how hard this gets, I'll never stop loving you, remember that," he says. I smile and the tears on my face dry. "And I'll never stop loving you."


End file.
